


a long time forgottan

by zesty6678



Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Meh, Multi, chara is a guy, dont hate meh, fffeeeelllsss, frisk is a girllll, hop on the train of who give's a fuck, i changed it sans is now fully insane no kindness at all, plz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zesty6678/pseuds/zesty6678
Summary: i got this story from BadgerDame's "Erasing The Dust"





	1. little too late

**Author's Note:**

> this is no copy in the slightest i justed wanted write it they just made me remember

i awoke to the sound of my brothers voice and i cringed my head was pounding and i feel violated in a way

 

"SANS WAKE UP" my brother said through my door

 

"im awake" i tried to say but all that came was more of a "iam awoakie~" it sounded like i was drunk

 

"SANS DID YOU GO TO GRILLBY'S LAST NIGHT" paps said

 

"no i did not" i said more slowly but also more clearly

 

"WELL GOOD GET UP AND GET READY" and as he said i realized i wasn't even in my bed i was standing up blood all over my jacket 'or is that ketchup' i couldnt remember but the thing that was the most uneasy was the scarf i was wearing was paps

"i'll be right out paps" i said quietly i didn't think he heard so i was about to say it again but he said

 

"WELL BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI IS DOWNSTAIRS" he said "OH AND.. sans you've been asleep for a... few days and i found something" he said. and i immediately got to work getting dressed in some clean clothes but decided to keep the scarf on and to also put my hood up for that god-awful scar i went out my door and saw a lump on the couch and paps standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room "so uh sans i found someth-someone and there hurt bad like they were blasted to oblivion and lived" halfway through him talking my eye sockets went out and when he was done my left eye socket flamed up. blue with hints of yellow and gold filled the room

 

" **paps is that a human on our couch** " but before he could respond i lifted the human in the air to see a pair of blue eyes staring scared and horrified ' **good** ' i thought thinking that if there scared there smarter than they look 'wait were there eyes always blue i thought they were red' i thought whatever doesn't matter

 

the entire time paps was screaming and yelling to put her down then he looked at my or his scarf on me and he said "SANS WHY DO YOU HAVE MY WAIT HOW DO YOU HAVE MY SCARF" he asked a little more normal my flame went out i dropped whatever that was harshly and looked at him with my eyelights back 

 

"it's a long story and one you wouldn't understand" i said fully faced towards him

 

"i'd rather understand than you hurt this poor lit-" he was cut off by a flash of red and then there was white and then there was black and little did i know there was spanned hours between each event

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

i awoke to silence and thought that was unsettling and feeling violated in a way i walked out of the room feeling a warm but faraway presence watching me i looked around a saw nothing and then it all came crashing down decades of murder and love then L.O.V.E and also  **insanity**  and out of all things i could have done i could have cried i could have DIED i could've tried to stop the anomaly again but instead i  **laughed** and i laughed hard and long not even a single tear was dropped i stopped after a while when tear's did drop but they were only there because of my laughter i put my hood up with the smile of pure  **death** stretched across my face chuckling a little as i went along "THIS time things WILL be different" i said outloud i didnt see any dust but i saw a flash of white and knew exactly what was going on "damn it's already been 5 days or less damn i sure am lazy" i said as i took a shortcut to the king castle and walked behind the throne to see frisk fighting asriel

 

"AFTER I GAIN CONTROL OVER THE TIMELINE I'LL RESET EVERYTHING" asriel said and i stood there behind the throne watching and it took them both a while but they both saw me one became terrified the other became horrified as frisk hid somewhere asriel stared with wide eyes 

 

"what i thought you were a god you  **should** be able to kill me with the flick of your fingers but he just stared "meh i guess i'll launch my attack then" hurling plenty of bones and firing the weakest blasters i had he still got damaged "man mate you're fucking weak" as i said that he shot some projectiles at me and there was also a glint of red from my left and i dodged both those  **children** with ease "you're both pretty slow to must suck not to have all that lv when were fighting frisk or chara whichever you prefer" they both looked at me with wide eyes

 

"h-how did you KNOW!" frisk or chara said

 

"i'm smarter than you make me out to be kiddo" i said nonchalantly now my turn with the flick of my fingers i blasted them both to high hell making sure to grab one of the souls before the world turned black and the timeline churned i floated there smiling while holding a orange soul  **justice** "how fucking ironic" i said aloud i with a pop i was back in the timeline but not in my room nor my house but i was at the barrier exactly where i killed those two idiots and turned around and saw the king gardening his flowers and i had he greatest idea i moved out of sight of the gate and absorbed the soul

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun with that and thanks for the small but noticeable amount of hits on the previous idea if you still want that idea instead i'll make em separate till then enjoy your cliff hanger


	2. wish i didn't have too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and we begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp it had to happen sooner or later i choose sooner :)

    she reset all the way back to the beginning but i stayed in the exact same spot "hmmm thats odd" i said aloud then right in front of your face it said  **exp increased** below that was **lv increased**  also it said  **HoPe** increased"i didn't know i could gain  **lv** actually i know i couldn't i tested it, maybe the kid has something to do with it" i again said aloud. i looked at my phone and it was 2:00 in the morning but it was 2 months before the kid came "holy shit they come late" i said. 'well if i can gain  **LoVe** now then i guess it's my turn to go genocidal' i thought. i shortcutted straight to hotland inside alphy's lab, but i didn't feel tired or dizzy when i stepped out of my shortcut "where would she be" i said i then teleported to the true lab i walked around a bit when i saw a amalgamation "hey there buddy". i said creepily, it was a dog looking one it seemed to have become smaller when it was amalgamated. "your cute" i said it started sliding away because it didn't have any legs. i let it think it got away when i summoned a sharpened bone in my hand and threw it at the amalgam going straight through it dusting it but i gained some more stats "hmm this is going to be good

 i cleared out most of the true lab before i found alphys and big dog like amalgam "hello alphys" i said creepily. the amalgam went in front of alphys.

"n-n-no d-d-dont you m-might g-g-get hurt" she said while i sumoned another sharpened bone behind my back

"it's okay buddy i dont wanna hurt ya"... i said waited a few seconds to creep them out before i said " **I just wanna kill ya** " i said and threw the bone straight for it's broken soul shattering it in one shot do to the higher damage i can do, it dusted soon after.

"NO!" alphys screamed.

"now alphys im not going to kill you because i realized you'd give me no stats at ALL so goodbye alphys, oh and if you tell paps that i did this  **i'll dust you on the spot** " i said creeping her out and shortcutted straight to my hotland outpost and looked around and saw some more monsters and walked up to them and said "hey guys whats new?" i said regularly 

"i heard that mettaton got a new built body by alphys herself!" one said  
  


"well ain't that just neat " i said and realized that i need to kill mettaton

 

"uh sans you alright?" another one asked

 

"better now" i said creepily thus time and killed all the monsters in the area and the ones that pleaded had a slower death and so i went on killing all of hotland and gained quite a bit of stats i then went home with dust all over my clothes and went into my room and changed my shirt and shorts but i kept my jacket on. "hopefully he doesn't notice" i said to myself i then came out of my room and downstairs and sat on the couch and watched tv and then while i was in the middle of some dumb mettaton show the tv changed to the news cast and i thought 'this has to be good' 

"someone has killed all of hotland except one and some others but this poor soul is willing to tell us who it is" the reporter said and i thought ' this has to be interesting '

 

"i-it w-was sans, s-sans the skel-t-ton" alphys said and i sat there for a second before deciding i'm going to kill alphys on camera i telepoted straight into the news station right behind alphys

 

" **what did i say** " i said right behind her she jumped forward but i grabbed forward while other monsters ran out i saw one stay in the shadows and i realized what this was but i played along "alphys say goodbye" i said summoning a regular bone behind me i raised it up and what do you know a blue spear shot it right out of my hand

 

"sans what the hell has gotten into you" the voice said knowing who it was i just shrugged

 

"heh heheh hahahahahhahhahahhah" i started laughing manically "ohhh undyne you think you can beat me" i said

 

"hell yeah your weak as fuck no matter who you kill" she said

 

"well see about that" i said while a bone took position behind her to take her soul out "you know what i'll just kill al and be on my way" i shooting a bone straight through al's soul killing her and teleported away laughing


	3. U͏̷͟N̨̛D̨̨͡Y̛͜Ņ̴̧͟͢E͟͏̵ ̕͝T̶̨̛͟͡H͏̧̡͡E҉̨͡ ͠҉̢U͡͡N҉̨͘͝҉-̵͢͢D̸̡̧͞Y̛̛I̸̢N̢͘G̸̴̷̡̧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALPHY FUCKED UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrong decisions lead down the wrong paths

i went back to snowdin and EVERYBODY was standing outside there doors looking at me 'maybe i can kill a few here and now' i thought but then i realized the monsters were not looking at me but something behind me and there behind me was a beaten up papyrus and a few dogs now looking at me terified

 

"we didnt want t-" before they could continue i interuptted

 

"I̡̕͢͡ ̡̛͠W҉̸͘͢Į̵͟L̢͜͝͞L̴ ҉̵̶͠K̴̡̧I͝҉͠L̶̡̨L҉̨ ̸̨̛͘͢Y̷O͝Ư̶͡" i said with no eyelights and blasting them with a gaster blaster and the ones cheering ended up with a bone i there back while the others retreated back into there homes

 

"sans why did you do it" paps said to quite for my liking

 

"because of what lies ahead paps its to dangrous and painful for you to endure so i refuse to let someone hurt you" i said not manically or mad but calm

 

"i-i trust you broth-e-e-r~" paps said fading into sleep

 

"pap, pap wake up! please dont leave me here no please pap please!" as i was speaking paps just laid there slowly dust started coming off me 'the wind must of picked up' i thought then i looked down and saw that it was paps "no NO! paps no you dont, dont you dare" he just started becoming dust and there was nothing i could do and there in front of me was paps soul i then thought 'wait maybe just maybe it's a long shot but maybe' i then held my hand out and absorbed paps soul and with all my stats i was able to revive paps not in the way i thought though "pa-papyrus"

 

"SANS IM BACK, WAIT WHERE ARE MY HANDS WAIT! AND MY LEGS!" he said

 

"i guess i couldn't revive you completely paps" isaid sadly

 

"THATS ALRIGHT BROTHER I CAN MAKE DO" he said happily

 

(to be honest i was gonna leave it here as a cliff hanger :p )

 

a few months pass almost killing everybody in the underground beside undyne, asgore was easy but undyne keeps hiding but one day i found her be sneaky her back was faced to me. i then started the fight and made an area of bones so she cant escape "hey undyne" i said smoothly

 

"sans why-why did you do it" she said sadly she sounded like she was crying and she sounded like she gave up i then thought that i might not have found her on accident

 

"it was for paps" i said my own sadness guilt and other repressed feeling coming back to haunt me

 

"OH REALLY WHERE IS HE NOW" she turned around and all those repressed feeling came back harder than ever

 

"SANS LET ME TALK TO HER PLEASE" paps said beside me but knowing she couldnt see him, made me feel sad

 

"alright and undyne i-i dont want to kill you" i said and used a lot of magic to allow paps to be seen hoping to not fight her and as doing this the arena and the fight sequence dispersed.

 

"pap-paps is that really you" she said surprised

 

"YES UNDYNE IT IS" he said reasurringly

 

"do you now why sans has done all this pa-" she started before someone came from our side and almost hit undyne but i blocked the hit

 

they got pushed back and on the bones i blocked the attack with was a knife mark

 

" _that would be because of me_ " the red eyed frisk said creepily

(still made you mad though didnt i ;)   )


End file.
